Raven's Wrath Part 2: The Preceding
by thedarkreverand
Summary: With the Titans dead, Raven has only one more obstacle in her way before her final plan, The H.I.V.E.
After Raven viciously murdered the Titans, she had for The H.I.V.E. She had a new goal on her

mind, exterminate the H.I.V.E. as she had always envisioned. Now, she goes to make this

internal vision a horrid reality.

Upon arrival, she sees that all of the lights were on. This would make stealth a bit harder

on her end. She wanted them to die separately, so that they will forever die alone.

She spotted Gizmo in his room, alone. This made a sadistic grin come upon her now demonic

smirk.

"He will be my first target." She said as she began to go into his room via going through the

wall. Gizmo has his back turned to Raven, he along with the rest of the H.I.V.E. had not known

what had happened to the Titans. And she wanted to keep it that way. His All-Purpose Harness had

been removed for the night. This gave Raven an idea. She grabbed the Harness and with a simple

press of a button, shot the spider legs into Gizmo's brain. His eyes popped out and one shot

directly into his forehead. Killing him instantly. This was only the beginning.

"One down, 4 more to go." She said in a prideful voice.

The H.I.V.E began getting ready for bed. Everyone had been mad at Gizmo for his arrogance. But

out of them all, Mammonth was more forgiving. He knocked on the door. Raven for a moment freaked

out thinking she may be discovered. She tossed his body into his closet and used her powers

to clean up his blood. Mammoth came in and noticed he was gone. He shut the door behind him

and began to search. Not knowing of the horror that awaited him. He went into the closet, he

saw Gizmo. He went for a scream of sadness but Raven covered his mouth. Raven then grabbed both

of his arms with her magic and began stretching. His arms slowly began to ripm causing him

great agony. Blood began running out of his arms at the flesh began to separate as she pulled

father back. His arms ripped off and began to create a fountain of blood. His uttered a muffled

cry. But this was cut short as Raven thrusted her hand into his spine, severing it and causing

him to be paralyzed. She then left him to bleed out.

Next she caught Billy Numerous entering an elevator going onto the highest floor.

She followed the elevator up to the very top of the Hive. She knew this would be fun.

Billy stepped out and walked to the edge of the Hive. Before he could duplicate himself

for the better view, he was shoved off head first. Within moments, he connected with the

pavement, causing his neck to break instantly. His skull had been cracked due to the impact and

blood began streaming out of the crack.

Raven had not reaction to this, she thought she could have done better. And since she killed the

Titans, she hasn't really spoke much, developing a near mute to her. She spoke when she felt

as if she had done something good, something vicious, something horrific.

See-More was her next victim, she found his room, his was cleaning his suit. Raven noticed his

guard was down. She was able to smash a vase before running into the walls to hide as if it

were an accident. He went to check on it.

"Well, I wonder what happened here. May have been put wrong." He said in a normal yet

disappointed voice.

He turned to Raven right in his eye.

"What are you doing..."

He was cut off with a shard of the vase jammed right into his eye and she began to twist it,

causing his eye to be made into a bloody paste. He had no time to scream as Raven twisted his

neck, a full 360. His was now dead.

Jinx was the final one remaining...

Jinx and Raven had never got along. Even though they are enemies, they are always at one

another's throat. Well for once, she wants to be at Jinx's throat, really near her throat.

At this point, she didn't care if she was spotted. She thinks it would be a fun beatdown.

"What are you doing here?" Jinx asked angered.

"I'm here for the H.I.V.E., now you." She said with the same sadistic grin as earlier.

"Well, I'm here." Jinx said in an arrogant tone.

"I see. I mean, I wouldn't be standing idle if you were not." She said in a threatening tone.

Jinx went for a quick strike with her powers, Raven moved before she could connect.

Raven then struck her with a backhand. Knocking her to the ground instantly. Jinx had blood

coming from her mouth as the strike hit her lip.

"Wow, and you are suppose to be all strong. You are indeed pathetic." Raven said in an arrogant

tone angering Jinx.

This caused Jinx to strike recklessly, causing Raven to laugh as she moved and avoided the

strikes.

Raven then went on the attack. Striking Jinx repeatedly in the face and then twice in the

stomach. Jinx puked as the final stomach strike hit hard. Raven used her magic to pick her

up and repeatedly slammed her on the ground. Jinx was in pure agony as her bones began to give

way to the vicious slams. Raven then threw her up, teleported, and tossed her down. This

caused Jinx to land on her arm, cracking the bone in the process.

"You give up now?" Raven said in a highly proud tone.

Jinx didn't remark.

As Raven went to finish her, Jinx shot a massive bolt of electricity powered by what little bit

of magic she had left as a final resort. It struck Raven, causing Raven to get knocked back

as she was struck. Jinx went to kick Raven in the face, but Raven caught her leg and twisting

it causing the bone to completely snap in two. Jinx screamed in agony. But this didn't last for

long. Raven grabbed Jinx and put her near a turbine.

"This is the final call for you." Raven said as her eyes turned into a blood red.

"No no please don't. I beg of you." Jinx said in pure fear. To no avail.

Raven put her right ponytail in the blades of the turbine, causing her hail to get caught

and pulling at her scalp. Raven watched as the flesh begin to slowly tear giving a horrid

ripping sound. This amused Raven. Jinx let out one final scream before her head was sucked

into the blades, ripping her to shreds.

"Now that they are all taken care of, time to complete my destiny, and take over the world."

Raven said as she laughed as maniacally as she did when she performed the ritual.

To be continued...


End file.
